Death of the Rain
by Thousandcrystals
Summary: Pain, Konan, and Nagato. In the beginning they made a pact with each other that nearly destroyed the entire world. Their promise was made in blood and rain, sworn on ripples of power, and from that day forward nothing would ever be the same again. Poetry, written on the premise of Nagato's life, from beginning to end. Spoilers are present. Read only if you like poetical crap.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the rain.

oXo

It started with a war

Silver steel, and endless crimson rain

The sun was gone, eaten by that horrible shower

Noble causes, honor, everything drowned in it

Three children, all alone, made a pact

One day, this world will be new

They swore this on ripples of power, and on each other

They would not forget

Bound by pain, they sought change

But strength is not easy to obtain

And harder still to keep

And through it all, the rain never stopped

o

Finally, a ray of sunshine broke the clouds

A vibrant, white warrior, who acted like no other

I will teach you how to hope

The rain will never touch you again

Could there be another way to live?

For his friends future, he accepted that hand

But silence was not built to last

On the brink of trust, the paper girl was taken

And to save her he broke the three

What use was hope if one could not be saved?

He turned from the spring, and his heart froze

Reflected in his rippled eyes, forever

o

Cloaked in clouds, the two made a new pact

We will change the world, anew

No one else will have to live in tears

Embracing the rain, he became god

And she, a cold angel

Infinite sadness in her eyes

They sought to end all wars

But humans were greedy and weak

They did not care about orphans tears

And so…..they would make them!

Peace through fear was still peace

He would hold the world in his hands, and end everything

o

He became what he hated most

A sacrifice he willingly made

By doing so, he alone would suffer

No one would break again

He tried to bind demons to his cause

But he alone was not enough

And then, a blood red moon

I will give you hope

For the sake of the world, he took that hand

Monster

Silver steel and crimson rain

He started the war anew

o

Others came, for the promise of power

Humans are such weak creatures

But without their stains, the world could not be cleaned

He could only trust in his angel

Always by his side

Shrieking demons were torn from crying hosts

They accepted their fate

Welcomed it even

Slowly, the beasts were gathered

Power was within his grasp

But one host…was not alone!

o

A burst of sunlight, orange and gold

He had thought himself immune to such colors

A demon, protected by a familiar white warrior

You can still come home, he promised

But color is deceiving, and humans lie

For the sake of his world, he cut that hand down

A metal rod, an angel sweet

His friend and mentor, lost in a flurry of paper

His heart was beyond even sadness

The angels soul cried, but her eyes were unforgiving

With this, his path was set in stone

o

Snapping, crushing, he challenged the flame

Children's screams echoed in his ears, but missed his heart

Soon the world would be clean

He broke until the demon showed himself

Orange and gold, furious anger

How dare you hurt my friends!

Naïve and weak. What a fool.

The world could not be changed by love

With rippled eyes, he bound the boy

But a girl, midnight and lavender, shouted in fury

Learn despair, he thought, and the pale angel fell

Pointless. Weak. I alone can change the world

o

Now do you see?

The world will be saved by pain

Humans are such weak creatures

The demon ignored him and called to his own angel

Disbelieving, he lost control

The wrath of the demon scorched away the rain

What use is peace without love?

He was swept away by unimaginable strength

Who was this boy, with the power to change hearts?

Who was he, to blind his eyes with the sun?

Like purifying fire, the clouds were broken, and he fell

I don't understand!

o

The demon returned to himself, with fire in his eyes

I will stop the cycle of hatred

Then the world will change

The white warrior had taught this boy hope

He could see a new future in his eyes

I will believe in you

He could not save the world, but he could give a final gift

With the last of his breath, he mended broken lives

Red fell to white, and the chill of rain faded

A frozen heart, thawed by the light of spring

With that, he left the world in a demons hands

And an angels tears caressed his face


End file.
